Tugger's Mate
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Tugger plays around with Misto's emotions to see how much he can get out of him. Misto is hurt and confused, when Munkustrap and Demeter step in to help the couple. DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's my attempt at a fanfic. My first ever, so please be nice=) Just a bit of info: WARNING: this IS a slash…so if you don't like it, don't read…Also, so everyone's not confused, this is from another Jellicle's POV. That will be revealed later…**

**Rating is because it's slash & possibly for later chapters.**

**Sorry for the horrible title…I'll think of a better one later.**

**Anyway, just enjoy. & if I get enough readers I'll continue=^) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Andrew Lloyd Webber or something?? I sure hope not… On that note…I do NOT own CATS or any of the characters & such…whatevurr.**

The night of the Jellicle Ball had finally arrived. It was a windy evening, but not too cold. The weather didn't matter anyway; even if it had started snowing, the ball would always go on. One time, when I was still a kitten, it actually _did_ snow! It was so fun; after each dance number, me and the other kittens would go jump in the huge piles of snow! None of the adults seemed to mind…that is, until we ended up tracking snow all over the clearing. Oh well, it was fun!

Well anyway, it was almost time for the mating dance- when all the couples of the tribe would go into the clearing and mate with each other. Munkustrap and Demeter had been participating in this for several years now. Alonzo and Cassandra have also been mates for a while; along with Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Now even Victoria was old enough to participate with Plato as her partner.

Each of the Jellicles would eventually find a life-time mate, and add on to the couples in the mating dance each year. But there will always be one cat that's guaranteed to never experience the mating dance. That one cat is- yep, you guessed it- The Rum Tum Tugger. He's had his share of hook up's with a few queens…okay, let's face it; he's probably been with every queen at least once. But that's just how he is; Tugger doesn't want a life-time mate.

"I can't be tied down." That's what he says every year when the mating dance comes around once again. This year was different…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: heyy guys thanks for the reviews & favorites! they all really mean a lot…im not too happy about the 2****nd**** half of this chapter, but it will be better. please keep reading & reviewing. (=**

All of the mates slowly walked up to the clearing together. Everyone else, including myself, stayed to the sides. But before the mating dance begun, Tugger made his way up to the center of the clearing, making everyone around him turn their attention to him.

Munkustrap quickly ran over to Tugger. "You're choosing a mate?" his confused older brother whispered.

Tugger, speaking louder so every Jellicle could hear him, announced, "Yes, Munk, I _am_ choosing a mate."

Gasps and whispers were heard from the other cats around. Tugger's kitten fan-club frowned, Bombalurina gasped, and Etcetera almost died. Even Victoria, who was about to mate with Plato, became upset.

The toms, on the other hand, were delighted. Now that Tugger had a mate, maybe all the other toms could finally get some attention…

"Did you at least tell Old D?" Munk asked.

"Of course…" Tugger smirked, and Munk looked over to the leader of the tribe, who was sitting in his usual spot, smiling back at his sons.

"Who do you think it is?" I heard Jemima whisper to one of her friends.

"Mistoffelees," I heard another voice say. But it wasn't one of the kittens; it was Tugger. As soon as Tugger said that name all eyes were on him again. Munkustrap's eyes grew wider than they already were (if that was even possible) and Bomba looked about ready to collapse. "Well…what do you say, Misto?"

Most eyes turned to the black and white tom, except Munk, who was still staring at Tugger. Misto was nervous, having everyone starring at him. Despite that, he walked up to the clearing by Tugger.

"So…" Tugger waited for Misto to speak.

"I…" Misto started; but he didn't know what to say. I always knew that there was something between them. What nobody expected was that Tugger would tell the whole tribe that he wants Misto to be his mate. He _does_ have a reputation around here. He's known for driving the queens crazy. I guess he's gotten tired of the queens, and wants to give it a shot with a tom now. I'm not the only one who sees it either; Pouncival and Tumblebrutus know what I'm saying.

"Poor Misto…He's gunna fall hard when Tugger gets sick of him and wants to move on," Tumble said to Pounce.

(They were sitting right next to me)

"Yeah…Just give it a week or two. It won't last."

Hearing this made me feel bad for poor Mistoffelees too. Well, Tugger _is_ always doing what's _not_ expected from him. He's so unpredictable that he's almost…predictable.

Everyone was waiting to hear what Misto's reply would be. "Well…um…I…I like you Tugger…a lot…" He paused, wondering what to say next. "Okay, I'd love to be your mate." He became less nervous as he said this.

Tugger's facial expression changed; he looked quite shocked at Misto's reply. "Well that is interesting Misto…" the Maine Coon started.

He hesitated.

"Too bad I wasn't being serious, though…"

Munkustrap's eyes were as wide as ever now. He was puzzled; so was Old Deuteronomy…and Misto…and all the other Jellicles; including myself.

"What?" Misto mumbled softly.

"Did you really think I was…in love with you? C'mon Misto!"

The smaller tom didn't say anything in return. Wow…this was far worse than what Tumble and Pounce predicted.

And, with that, Tugger jumped down from the clearing; still leaving Misto confused and embarrassed.

"Hit it!" Tugger said, pointing to some imaginary Jellicle. That 'imaginary Jellicle' made his song magically turn on. "Meow…"

That made all the queens go crazy; they all knew it was time for Tugger's song. So they all began to sing, "Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"

Demeter somehow managed to escape from the mob of crazy queens. She was never a fan of Tugger. As a matter of fact, she hates the way Tugger treats all those queens. Mistoffelees slowly began to walk away, his head down. Demeter ran towards him before he could get out of sight.

"Misto…" she began. "Ignore what Tugger says; he's just a jerk."

Misto looked up at Demeter. "How can I ignore what he says if I'm in love with him?"

Demeter shook her head. "How can you still love someone who embarrassed you like that…in front of everyone?"

"I…don't know…" Misto paused. "He's just…different." Both cats looked over at Tugger, dancing and flirting with all the queens.

Misto felt a tear-drop escape his eye as he continued to watch the love of his life make a seductive smile towards his sister, Victoria. Demeter comforted him in a tight hug.

Munkustrap dashed toward the two after a moment. "Misto…I'm sorry about my brother…" When Misto didn't reply after a few moments, Munk turned to Demeter. "Is he okay?"

Demeter released the hug, and whispered to her mate, "He really loves Tugger."

Misto started to walk away.

"Wait! Misto!" Munk called, feeling responsible for what his brother did.

"Forget it…I'll get over it."

"No! What Tugger did to you was wrong, Misto. I understand that…and I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…forget it."

"Misto wait—"

"Forget it!" Misto yelled. A few nearby Jellicles, including myself, turned their attention to him.

All Demeter and Munkustrap could do was watch Misto walk away, tears falling from his eyes. Misto wiped his face, and continued to walk. Munk walked over to his father; to see what exactly Tugger had told him.

"Old D…what did Tugger tell you?"

"…Not that, Munk."

"You didn't know he was going to do that to Misto, right?"

"Of course not…Tugger has been talking to me a lot recently about how he wants to find a mate…specifically Misto."

"So he _does_ wanna be Misto's mate?"

"According to what he told me, yes."

"Well then there's no way that he could ever—"

"He was very nervous…"

"…What do you mean, Dad?"

"He was nervous about confessing his love for Misto to everyone."

"Tugger being nervous?" Munk paused. "Wow…"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: first of all, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. & also thank you even if you're just favoriting/ altering. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.**

**Uncanny-dreamer: thanks for the review! You're so right about being our own hardest critics=). Although I still not completely happy about the 2****nd**** half, ill make up for that in this chapter.**

**QuizzicalQuaxo: thanks for the review! Reading it made me laugh, and yep, Tugger will get better. (hopefully)=P**

**Sugarland588275: thanks for the review! I'm sorry if it was that emotional. Well I guess emotional means I'm doing a good job, but be happy=D.**

**Alika Jones: thanks for the review! Don't worry; I will update soon. Well if you're reading this that means I've already updated…whatever=)**

**Idk if I have to do this before every chapter, but just in case: I don't own CATS.**

**anyway on to the story…!**

"Seriously, Misto, what is your problem?" Tugger asked, chasing after his upset friend.

"What's MY problem? You think _I'm _the one with the problem?" Misto yelled, finally answering Tugger after minutes of running away. "You wanna know what _my _problem is?"

"Um…well…"

"You! You're my problem, Tug."

"What did I…oh, never mind…"

"Oh yeah…never mind humiliating me in front of the _whole_ tribe. Never mind breaking my heart. Never mind using me for your own personal game. Do you think that's funny? Do you really, Tugger? Well you hurt me…"

"Okay, then I'm sorry…"

"That's the problem; you're not sorry. You probably never will be."

"How do you know?"

"Because—"

Tugger planted a kiss on Misto's lips; not giving him a chance to answer. But that didn't matter because Misto finally had what he wanted all along. Was that right, though? _Wait…Tugger just broke my heart, I can't let him do this to me now…_ Misto thought, while he was still being kissed by the Maine Coon.

He finally released himself. "Wha— what was that?"

"Whatever you want it to be…" Tugger smirked and walked away.

Seconds later Demeter and Munkustrap came running over to Mistoffelees.

"What happened, Misto?" Demeter asked softly, being considerate of the state her friend was in.

Without saying a word, the small tom started to cry. Demeter held him. "It's okay Misto…It's okay…"

~x~

The ball was coming to an end. Tugger didn't know what to do with himself. He missed his chance at the mating dance once again. There was still a chance, but Misto wouldn't cave in by that time.

"Why did I have to be so naïve? Why couldn't I just tell Misto how I really feel?" He was pacing around, when he realized that the best thing to do was to go seek advice from his father, Old D. It was his only chance left; all the Jellicles had there break, or what you would call 'intermission'. So he walked up to the clearing, to go talk to the leader.

"Why hello, Tugger. How goes your evening?"

"It sucks! Misto hates me!" Tugger then realized that he should tone it down a notch. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Well, you did make quite a scene before. Everyone is talking about it."

Tugger nodded, looking up at his father.

"That's not what you had in mind thought, according to what you told me earlier."

"I know…But I guess…I have a reputation; one that I worked hard to gain."

"Well, are you willing to give that up for Mistoffelees?"

"Of course…At least I thought I could."

"Easier said then done, hmm?"

"I guess so. Misto is worth it; but I don't know if I'm ready to give it all up."

"I think there's more to it than just your reputation Tugger. Am I correct."  
"Maybe. I'm not entirely sure myself. Am I ready for a true, committed relationship?"

"I can't tell you that; it's all up to you. Is that the problem?"

"It doesn't matter. Either way, Misto won't ever talk to me again."  
"Maybe it would help if I talk to him?"

"Well if you want that would be fine by me. But don't tell him the details, just say that I'm _really_ truly sorry and—"

"Tugger, don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"Well then what if he thinks that I'm just trying to get out of the situation?"  
"I'll make sure he doesn't think that."

"Do you think it'll work out?"

"Follow your heart, and do what you think is right. I can give you as much advice as you need, but only you can ultimately decide the outcome. I hope you know that, Tugger."

"Now I do…thanks." Tugger smiled, gave Old D a small hug, and strutted away from the clearing.

**Yet another chapter done! I wanted to get this done by the end of today, so I finally stopped the procrastination, and got to work. I guess I just needed a break, because the whole Tugger & Old D part just popped into my head as I was typing. Although the beginning was planned out in a notebook, but whatever. Hope you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow…I'm really **_**too**_** used to chat-speak. I really don't go too dramatic when I chat-speak, like spelling every word wrong, but it's not perfect talking format either, you know? In the last chapter when whoever said "I don't know" I almost typed "idk" & after Tugger said "Thanks" to Old D at the end, I was about to put a =D after it…I'm so used to saying "Thanks =D" to people on facebook and whatnot…**

**Alika Jones: well if you're eager for me to update I guess that's a good thing. So I'm glad you're enjoying it. But don't worry the update will come soon. =)**

**QuizzicalQuaxo: I just always figured that Old D is the oldest Jellicle, so he must have all the advice. I never really thought about it like that. Well I'm glad you liked it. =)**

**Still not owning the play…so on to the story then…**

After our break, we all listened to Old Deuteronomy sing a song. All of the cats slowly walked up to the clearing to greet our leader. Etcetera was first, then Tantomile and Coricopat, and so on…As I was walking up, I realized that Tugger and Munkustrap were actually standing by Old D's sides the whole time. I guess that's a privilege of being sons of the leader. Munkustrap was very alert and smiling at everyone, while on the other hand, Tugger looked as if he didn't want to be there.

Mistoffelees was one of the last ones to walk up and when he did, Tugger starred at him. Misto caught Tugger's stare, and blushed.

Victoria came up after Misto; she was the last one. After greeting the leader, she walked over to her brother.

"Hey Misto, are you okay? I know you were upset before," she said sweetly, and looked up to Misto.

"Yeah…I'm better. Thanks."

"Well if you need to talk-"

The white kitten was interrupted by Jellylorum's voice; she started to sing about Gus. Munkustrap put down a seat for him, while Exotica walked him to the center of the clearing.

"-You can talk to me…" Victoria whispered, finishing her sentence to Misto. She then walked away to see what was going on.

Misto sat down where he was, and curled up into a ball. Tugger, who was still standing to the right of his father, slowly started to tip-toe away. Munkustrap caught him before he got too far.

"What are you doing?" Munk whispered sternly to his younger brother.

"Please Munk, I _need_ to work it out with Misto," he whispered back.

Munkustrap thought for a moment. "Fine…But hurry back, and don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Tugger replied, continuing to tip-toe.

Munk resumed his position next to Old D.

~x~

"Misto…" Tugger whispered.

Alarmed, Misto looked up. When he discovered Tugger looking down at him, his facial expression changed from shocked to disappoint. "Oh…" He went back to his curled-up form.

"Listen to me Mistoffelees!" Tugger demanded.

"Fine…What do you want?"

"Well, you were right. When we talked before, I wasn't sorry. I didn't realize how upset you were."

He paused.

Misto looked up. "What's your point?"

"My point is that now I really am sorry. Please…forgive me."

Misto thought to himself. "Fine. I forgive you. I'm not mad anymore."

"Really? That's great! I mean…"

Tugger kept rambling, but Misto's attention moved onto what was going on around him. He started to watch Victoria go on top of the old car and start to dance around. Misto smiled; he always loved his sister dance. That's one thing they have in common: they are both very graceful dancers. The difference is that Victoria loves to share her dances with everyone, while Misto is shy.

"…and I really _do_ want you to be my mate."

"Wait, _what_?" Misto looked back at Tugger, surprised.

"I wanna be your mate."

"Tugger, when I said I forgave you I figured that we'd just be friends."

"But I love you."

"What? No Tug, you don't love me. You don't love anyone."

Tugger pressed his lips against Misto's, I guess trying to seduce into saying yes. Misto quickly pulled back.

"Tugger, stop. You think that by kissing me, everything's gunna magically work out."

"Well you _are_ a magical cat…"

"Tug, can't you be serious for one minute?"

"Misto…you said it yourself that you love me. And I love you too. So stop being so damn stubborn and just be my mate."

"I'm not being stubborn; you're just being difficult."

By that time Jelly's song was over, so Misto ran away. Munkustrap, who saw what had happened, said to Demeter, "You get Misto, I'll get Tug…"

~x~

"Let me guess: you did something stupid." Munk asked to Tugger.

"What should I do?" Tugger looked at his brother.

"Well I told you not to do anything stupid…"

"Forget that! Misto hates me even more now!"

"Just give him some time, Tug. He'll get over it…"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Listen, there's probably a million things going through his head right now. He might just need time to think. He _will_ eventually get over it; you know how he can't hold a grudge…Besides, isn't Dad gunna talk to him?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Then give it some time. It's all you can do right now."

"I suppose you're right, Munk…"

**Well there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. What can I say, I've been busy this past…week? I think… well whatever I hope you liked this one. I actually have my draft for the last chapter done too, I guess that's also why it took long to update. Well, keep reviewing and reading. (=**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the REALLY long wait…but they do say that good things come in time, right? Well I really like this chapter, and I hope all you reviews (and silent readers) will like it to.**

**Thanks to: Uncanny-dreamer, QuizzicalQuaxo, sugarland588275, Alika Jones, and Tantamiri! You guys are amazing=)**

**Nuff of that; on to the story! (*I don't own the characters*)**

As much as Tugger hated the fact that his brother was right, it was true. All Tugger could do was…nothing. But then his face lit up, as if he had an idea. I crept forward to figure out what Tugger was up to this time…

Skimbleshanks's song started, and the sudden sound of music alarmed me.

_Wait- where'd Tugger go? I gotta go find him!_

I ran over to the clearing, but got tangled in all the dancing, and lost Tugger again. Skimbleshanks shoved me to get out of his way, and I flew backwards, falling into Misto.

"Sorry Mist, I…are you okay?"

"Im fine…" Misto answered in a monotone. He seemed upset. Then I saw he was staring in front of him. Figures, there was Tugger, already flirting with Bombalurina. Misto stormed away from me, trying to avoid Tugger.

"So…wanna hook up after the ball?" Tugger said seductively to Bomba. He glanced behind himself to get a glimpse of Misto, but only saw me.

_Damn. He caught me looking…_

He rolled his eyes, and said to me, "You saw nothing. Got it?"

"Oh, of course…" I replied.

Tugger just rolled his eyes once again, and gave me a death stare as he walked away.

For the whole rest of Skimble's song, wherever Misto was, Tugger was close by. It turns out that Tugger's 'clever' plan was just to make Misto jealous. I could tell his plan would backfire, because the only thing he accomplished was to make Misto even more pissed. It was pretty obvious that both Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap were mad at the three of us for running around the clearing like a bunch of idiots. Of course, they didn't know what was going on. Although I think Demeter figured it out after a while, she's real witty like that. Speaking of Demeter…Tugger actually dared to flirt with her too!

Tugger shoved Munkustrap out of the way to get to Demeter. "What's up Dem?" he said flirtatiously, and kissed her cheek. Tugger realized that Misto ran away again, and ran after him…again…All the blood rushed away from Munk's face, and he went after his brother.

"Tugger! Don't touch Demeter…got it?"

"Relax, Munk. I'm not after Demeter. I'm just trying to flirt with all the queens."

Munk shoved him lightly.

"..._Accept_ Demeter…"

"Good. But what about the kittens?"

"Well I wasn't-" Tugger was interrupted by his own thoughts. He grinned widely.

"_Oh no…not another idea."_ I thought.

Tugger ran away from his brother, and into the crowd of dancing cats. Munkustrap turned his attention to me.

_Caught again?! Damn, I gotta find better hiding techniques…_

All Munk did was stare at me confused and left to go find Demeter to apologize.

The song started to come to an end, and everyone formed a circle around Skimbleshanks. The kittens scampered towards Skimble, purring loudly.

_Where'd Tugger go this time?_ I found Misto, but this time Tugger wasn't anywhere near him. Unfortunately I located the Maine Coon. As the song ended, Tugger ran to the center where Skimble was enjoying his last few seconds of glory. He firmly kissed Victoria, letting go after a few seconds. Vikki was confused, but cheerful at the same time. Of course, Tugger didn't really care about the white kit, he just looked around to find Misto.

You can't even imagine how mad Misto was now.

"Wow…" I heard Tumble talking to Pouncival. "Tugger's managed to piss off Misto, Munk, Skimble, and now Plato, all in one night!"

~x~

I ran away from the clearing, to the outskirts of the junkyard.

"What happened with Tugger?" A familiar voice said to me. "Did you manage to distract him?"

I looked up into the eyes of the ginger tom. "Well, it turns out that Tugger managed to distract himself. And I've been watching him closely."

"Good…And what about Munkustrap?"

"He's too pissed at Tugger right now to care about anything else. But watch out for him, for he is more responsible that Tugger." I whispered, nervous of one of the Jellicles hearing me.

Macavity was pleased. "Good work, Mungojerrie."


	6. Tugger's Mate: Some Final Words

_Tugger's Mate: some final words._

Okay...wow…I actually don't know what to say here. I'm probably about to piss a lot of people off but…

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

Okay, okay, okay…I said it. It was my first story ever, and I'm discontinuing it. I know a lot of people loved this story and couldn't wait for the updates, but I just lost all hope. I'd rather discontinue it now than to keep carrying the guilt of having an incomplete story.

_Here's what WOULD HAVE happened_:  
Tugger wrote Misto's song, and sung it to the whole tribe, asking for forgiveness.  
Misto conjured back Old Deuteronomy.  
At the end of the ball, Munkustrap and Demeter were finally settled things between Tugger and Misto.  
The two of them finally made up and became friends again.  
Tugger still wanted Misto as more than a friend, but he decided not to push it anymore, and stick to being the man-whore-ish Tugger that everyone knows and loves. He decided that he 'can't be tied down'.  
Mungojerrie was caught snooping by Tugger.  
Mungo was all freaked out that Tugger would kill him for spying, but all Tugger said to him was, "I can't be tied down Mungojerrie."  
^That was going to be the last line of the story (I actually had the last few paragraphs typed up).  
My original planning was to not give away the narrator's identity until the very end, but I screwed that up, so the ending wouldn't have been so great anyway.

_Here are my reasons for discontinuing_:

1. Back when I got the idea for this, I really had no clue how to write. I just got an idea and scribbled words down. Yes, I _could _just revise the chapters like I did for Relationship Issues, but I don't think it's worth it at this point.

2. I made a mistake with the plot-twist. Originally, I wasn't going to reveal Mungojerrie's identity until the very last line of the very last chapter. Macavity wasn't supposed to be a part of it at all. But I suddenly got the idea to add in that twist to make it interesting, but I didn't give it much thought because now I have no clue where to go with that.

3. Even with the Macavity twist, the plot was weak. The beginning part when Tugger embarrassed Misto was a good idea, but honestly, I didn't know where I was going with it.

4. Obviously, I have a problem committing to my plots, especially because I don't really outline them beforehand. I know I should do that, but…I chose not to. That's probably why now I have a lack of ambition for this story.

5. Lastly, like everyone who has a life outside of fanfiction, I'm busy. I started this story in the middle of summer '09. It was all good for a while, but when my sophomore year started, I only got like, one update in. I have family, and friends. My grandma's in the hospital and she's doing…pretty bad='( I also do cross country, fencing, choir, girl scouts, church activities, and I'm most likely going to follow in my sister's footsteps by doing the school musical. (And I'm being forced to get a job, ugh). Sorry…I'm ranting. Anyway, those are my reasons.

_The GOOD things_:

1. This story was good…'practice'…for me. Now I actually know how to write, so my other stories are better.

2. I'm not taking the story down. After all, it was my first story ever, how could I get rid of it? So it'll still be here to read and enjoy!

3. The reviews! Thank you to everyone who gave me positive feedback! Here they are:  
Uncanny-dreamer  
QuizzicalQuaxo  
sugarland588275  
Alika Jones  
Tantamiri  
Arianlyne  
Misterfleas  
demoneyeskyoko  
Vallyard  
PhantomGrimalkin  
Qoy  
ForgetItAgain  
goodythreeshoes  
TeenageMutantNinjaHampster  
Lonely Funny Apple  
DontBeAZombie  
sistermomo  
I can't stress it enough how much I LOVE everyone listed!

4. I have other (more important) stories that I'm working on! I you like my writing in this, you'll most likely like it a lot more in my new stories:

_ Who Am I Now?_: Tugger/Misto, obviously, because it's me. It's about religion, but even if you're not Catholic I really recommend it because there are other things going on besides the religion. It's AH (or all-human). Rated T for slash, some language, some sexual content, and a little violence.

For the all-musical lovers out there, my other story is an American Idiot fic:

_ Things Have Changed_: Johnny/St. Jimmy. Rated T for slash, a lot of language, some sexual content, and some alcohol reference.

I also have a really good Cats story idea. But I promise not to start it until the two above stories are finished. If anyone read my Tugger/Misto iPod Shuffle Game, then you'll know where the idea comes from. If you haven't read that, then I'll just tell you. I had to put my iTunes on shuffle and write a short ficlet about each song, using the Tugger/Misto pairing. All I know about it so far is that the title will be _Hurt Me_, from the Makeshift Romeo song. And it will be rated T for slash and relationship violence (and probably a little language).

Also, if you look at my profile, I have a whole list of other future ideas, but that's just my main one.

I hope you're not completely pissed at me, and if you are…SORRY! I really encourage you all to read my other two stories.

~SensesFaillxx ;)


End file.
